Un beso o muchos mas
by SonMarianaUchiha
Summary: Viñetas sobre el reto de los besos , me gusto la idea así aue decidí hacerlo, todos tratan sobre Naruto y Hinata. Naruhina
1. 1-Beso de buenos dias

**Hola gente , esta historia trata sobre el reto de los besos.**

1\. Beso de buenos días  
2\. Beso en la frente  
3\. Beso ebrio o baboso  
4\. Beso incómodo o extraño  
5\. Beso enojado  
6\. Beso de disculpas  
7\. Beso de te he extrañado  
8\. Beso seductivo  
T9. Beso de fin de la guerra  
10\. Beso de despedida  
11\. Beso a lo spiderman  
12\. Beso en la nariz  
13\. Beso en el oído  
14\. Beso en el cuello  
15\. Beso en la espalda  
16\. Beso Francés  
17\. Beso tímido  
18\. Beso lleno de sorpresa  
19\. Beso triste  
20\. Beso "haciendo cositas"

 **me pareció divertido hacerlo, recuerden los personajes de natuto no son míos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beso de buenos Días.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me levante cuando mi despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana, tome una ducha rápida, me puse mi uniforme, cepille mi pelo y baje a desayunar, mi papa se encontraba tomando su cafe, mi hermano se preparaba para ir a la universidad, mi hermana tomaba su desayuno.

-Buenos días-Los salude, mi padre me asiento con la cabeza, Hanabi me ignoro y siguió con su cerial, Neji-Nissan me dio un abrazo que correspondí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-No, Naruto-kun vendrá por mi.

El hace un gruñido

-¿que fue eso?-Lo miro confundida , pensé que ya había superado ese tema.

-Bueno que mi mejor amigo salga con mi hermana no es agradable.

Conosco a Naruto desde que usaba pañales, venia a jugar a casa todos los días, cuando cumplí edad suficiente el y mi hermano me permiteron unirme a ellos, nunca me intereso Naruto, era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando fui creciendo me intereso con otros ojos, aunque es mayor 2 años , cuando confesé mis sentimientos se comportó muy amable, no me rechazo pero tampoco me acepto.

Por suerte el también empezó a verme de forma diferente, y con un poco de tiempo los dos empezamos a gustarnos, ahora llegamos 5 meses juntos.

-Solo eres un tonto hermano mayor-Le digo con burla el frunce el ceño

-Bueno hija, si Neji no fuera como es, me temo que ya me hubieras dado un nieto.

-¿Perdón?

-Hinata-Nee, Naruto-Baka es como un perro en celo cuando esta contigo, hay demasiada tensión sexual- Al parecer mi hermanita a decidido unirse a la conversación.

-Agh,podrían hablar de otra cosa, están hablando de mi mejor amigo y mi hermana.- Neji se va hacia la cocina.

-Se equivocan Naruto-kun me respeto

-No, tu te das a respetar hija, es por eso que el se limita contigo.-Mantiene fija su vista en el periódico

-Ya no hablare de esto con ustedes, me voy- Salgo de mi casa cuando Naruto me espera fuera, esta vestido con unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero blanco, su sonrisa muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Corro hacia sus brazos y el me rodea con su calidez, aspiro su aroma, voy a darle un beso pero la puerta de casa se abre y mi papa sale listo para ir a trabajar, me separo de Naruto, mi padre taladra a Naruto con la Mirada.

-Naruto- Siere hace eso, trata de intimidarlo, no se comportaba a si hasta que empezamos a salir con el.

-Buenos días señor-Pese a los años NAruto se siente intimidado ante mi padre.

-Que te baya bien papa-Me rio, amo mi familia, aunque falte mi madre siempre emos tenido confianza entre todos , para hablar de cualquier tema, ya sea hasta los mas p-adre se sube a su coche y se va a su destino- ¿En qué estabamos?

Me da una sonrisa picara, me agarra de mi rostro y se acerca a el, pero nos volvemos a separar, esta vez es Hanabi la que sale.

-¿Que tal todo Hana-Ne?- NAruto la salida sonriente mientras ella lo ignora, a si es Ella, nunca le ha gustado NAruto y esta enojada conmigo desde que salimos, piensa que ya no le presto la misma atenci-ón y que la dejare para casarme.

-¿Cuando me aceptara dattebayo?-Hace un hermoso puchero que me derrite, amo todas sus expresiones.

-Déjala ya se le pasara, ahora dame lo que me debes-Susmanos van a mi cintura, y la puerta se abre bruscamente, me asusto y volteo para ver a un Neji enojado.

-¡Esas manos Uzumaki!- Lo apunta incriminatoria ente con su dedo, Naruto bufa y yo ruedo mis ojos

-Adios Neji-El hace una extraña seña sobre vigilarnos con sus dedos , se sube a su auto donde espera Hanabi y se van.

-Hombre alguien mas que quiera interrumpir el mejor beso de la historia-Dice NAruto al aire-Bueno ahora bésare a mi chica.

Sus manos a mi cintura y la mías a su cuello, nuestros labios se acercan y bailan un compás lento pero suficiente para nosotros

-Buenos días amor-Me dice, para cortar el beso

-Buenos dias- Le robo uno, y nos volvemos a besar.

No se cuanto dura y ni me importa, solo importamos el y yo, nadie mas.


	2. 2-Beso en la frente

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece**

 **Hola gente , esta historia trata sobre el reto de los besos.**

1\. Beso de buenos días  
2\. Beso en la frente  
3\. Beso ebrio o baboso  
4\. Beso incómodo o extraño  
5\. Beso enojado  
6\. Beso de disculpas  
7\. Beso de te he extrañado  
8\. Beso seductivo  
T9. Beso de fin de la guerra  
10\. Beso de despedida  
11\. Beso a lo spiderman  
12\. Beso en la nariz  
13\. Beso en el oído  
14\. Beso en el cuello  
15\. Beso en la espalda  
16\. Beso Francés  
17\. Beso tímido  
18\. Beso lleno de sorpresa  
19\. Beso triste  
20\. Beso "haciendo cositas"

 **me pareció divertido hacerlo, recuerden los personajes de natuto no son míos , cada historia del reto estará narrada en diferente mundos ya sea el original (ninja) o un mundo alterno, por lo que ninguna tendrá relación entre si.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beso en la frente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como cada mañana siguió su nueva rutina de casada.

No hace más de dos meses había contraído matrimonio con el heroe del mundo Ninja, su primer y único amor , Naruto Uzumaki.

Había sido una pequeña ceremonia donde solo hacistieron sus más preciados amigos , pero conociendo la cam de su ahora esposo todo el mundo asistió. Después de la ceremonia partieron al departamento de Naruto el cual seria su nuevo hogar (por el momento) ese lugar donde su amado había pasado tanta soledad y tristeza ella se encargaría de llenarlo de felicidad y alegría, ahí podrían ir formando su nueva vida, Una nueva familia.

Pese al haber estar nerviosos por lo que concierne a la noche de bodas, lo había pasado bien...a quien engañaba en lo único que pensó en todo el día era en ese momento y lo nerviosa que la ponía , ella no era tonta sabia lo que se hacia en una noche de bodas, además esa anciana de su clan se lo dejo muy en claro, y cuando llego el momento sentía que iba a vomitar de los nervios.

Su marido no estaba mejor que ella, apenas podia mirarla a los ojos, fueron demasía tímidos al momento de hacer el amor, tímidos y torpes , ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer , cuando la ropa fue callendo y se daban uno que otro beso y caricia , calleron en la cama y se unieron en un solo ser, eso fue lo mejor y peor, créanle cuando decís que enserio le gusto haber sido una sola persona con su esposo, pero diablos , dolió como el puro infierno, Siendo sincera no disfruto del todo, pero se sentía muy feliz de que su marido lo estubiera disfrutando.

Mientras Naruto gritaba de placer y ella de dolor , los dos alcanzaban su propia felicidad, al final Cuando Naruto llego al orgasmo se vino dentro de ella y eso de alguna manera la reconforto, se sentía plena , las siguientes veces fueron mucho mejores , ya no había molestias y se sintió absolutamente feliz y satisfecha el alcanzar un orgasmo junto con su marido, solo quería mas y volver a sentir esa hermosa sensación, aun que decidió tomar preservativos pues que en un futuro deseaba tanto tener hijos con el amor de su vida en ese momento los dos querían disfrutar de su vida de casados y privacidad ,pues sbian muy bien que los hijos traen muchas responsabilidad y tiempo, y ellos solo querían ese tiempo a solas para los dos.

Recordando todo esto decidió dar marcha a empezar su día, prefería quedarse en las suaves colchas de su cama junto con el cuerpo de su esposo pegado al de ella,pero era un ninja y una mujer casada , tenía muchas obligaciones, además se acercaba el cumpleaños número 22 de su marido y quería celebrarlo en grande, se removió de las sabanas paravtratar de soltar el agarre del brazo e su esposo , pero este se negaba.

-Hinata-chan, es muy temprano, hay que quedarnos un poco mas- Susurro adormilado mientras forzaba mas su agarre.

-Son las ocho de la mañana Naruto-kun, tenemos cosas que hacer- Insisitio.

-Al diablo eso, solo quiero estar contigo

-Yo igual pero, tengo que cuidar de Mirai, Kurenai sensei ira a una misión especial

-Que Shikamaru la cuide

-Esta en Suna

Su esposo gruño-Pues entonces Ino

-Noo, Ino-san esta muy ocupada con los asuntos de su boda.

-Chouji...

-Ya sabes que Mirai siempre termina comiendo lo que le da y enferma

-Kiba y Shino, vamos Hina no puedes hacerlo siempre tu.

-Naruto-kun lo hago por que me gusta mucho cuidar niños además Mirai es mi Ahijada.

-Pues si tanto te gusta cuidar niños- Empieza a besarle el cuello,ella siente un escalofrío y empieza a reír- Entonces hagamos uno y cuida ese.

-No Naruto-kun...

Una hora mas tarde los dos se encontraban desayunando rápidamente, llendo de aquí para aya buscando sus cosas, pese a sus advertencias su esposo se había salido con la suya y había perdido un muy valioso tiempo.

-Me voy a entrenar nos vemos mas tarde mi amor- El joven rubio se despide de su esposa con un rápido beso rápido en los labios, esta termina de recoger su casa y sale rumbo a su destino.

.

.

.

con el atardecer cubriendo toda su aldea , caminando de la mano de una pequeña niña de 5 años se dirigía directo a su hogar, su hermosa ahijada se quedaría con ella mientras su maestra se encontraba de mision, y ella no podría estar mas feliz amaba a esa niña y aveces le de traba un sentimiento de tener ya a su propio hijo, pero tiempo al tiempo.

La niña iba contando algo sobre su tío Shikamaru y su supuesta novia rubia, le hacía de,ansiadas preguntas, si su tío se iría, si se casaría, si iba a tener hijos y ya no la querría a ella, Shikamaru era para ella la figura más paterna que tenía y la niña se sentía tan preocupada de que el ya no quisiera, Hinata por supuesto se sentía tan consternada por la inocencia de la niña así que le dijo que si su tío llegara casarse y tener sus propios hijos el seguiría amandola como siempre y mas.

Mas tranquila tras esto La niña subió a los brazo de su madrina y se quedo dormida, cuando llego a su casa Hinata La recostó en el sillón de la sala, tendría que despertarla para cenar.

Escucho unos pasos de su recama y su esposo Salio pareciendo apurado y con una mochila en mano, iría de mision.

-Hinata-chan ya llegaron- Hablo en un susurro para no despertar a la niña.

-¿Irás de mision?- Siempre se sentía preocupada con este tema, su esposo era muy fuerte pero no podía ecitar el pensar que le pasara algo.

-Si tengo que salir inmediatamente, pero hey me encontrare con el teme en kiri- Dijo un poco animado

-Pero...pero, tu cumpleaños es en una semana, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Hina-chan, te prometo que tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible.

-¿lo prometes?

-Con mi alma-Leda un casto beso en los labios y se funden en un abrazado- Adémaas, no me importa una gran fiesta solo me vastaria una comer ramen a solas contigo si al final se que estarás toda la noche y el resto del día conmigo.

-Al menos déjame comprarte un regalo- Aun el no la vio supo que estba haciendo un puchero.

-Solo si el regalo eres tu envuelta en las sabanas de la cama, desnuda- Susurro , ella se sonrojo.

-N-Naruto-kun , no es tiempo de pensar en eso, solo regresa bien a casa, y me saludas a Sasuke-San

-Por supuesto-Le da un nuevo beso en los labios, se separa y agarra su cabeza con las manos y le da un tierno beso en la frente- Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti .

Aun que la espera es una calamidad siempre tendrán la certeza de que estarán juntos de nuevo y eso es mas que suficiente para los dos.


End file.
